From The Bottom Of My Heart
by Nayeli
Summary: This are kind of little poems, in which you can use any character you like to tell the other what is in there. Please read and review!
1. From the bottom of my heart

**Disclaimer: This is just something I wrote form my heart like the title says.**

**Anyways tell me what you think. It can be any character of Naruto telling it to anybody you like, is just a matter of who you want!**

**And this is dedicated to my dad, who means the world to me even if he can't be by my side, no matter how much my mom, brothers, him and me want him too!**

* * *

Never leave me  
It was never your fault  
All you did was love me  
All you did was care for me  
All you did was the best for me  
Mistakes were made but in my eyes they were never your fault  
I will never blame you  
You are noble and softhearted and I love you for who you are  
No matter what anyone says, you are the best  
They don't know you like I do and will never get to  
My love for you is the greatest and purest  
I love you for who you are, for being the best in this world  
Mistakes were made before I was born and they make me suffer now  
But know I will never blame you, you are my everything  
I will love you forever and ever  
Even if sometimes I don't show it, I will always be there for you  
Your imprisonment hurts me, but not as much as it hurts you  
I wish I could do something else for you  
I have failed you, I couldn't help you in any way and now is too late  
Your own family turn their backs on you  
For that I despise them and I will never consider them my own  
Only you, my mom and brothers are my family  
We are a family with no other relatives  
They are dead for me as much as you were dead for them when you needed them the most  
Hypocrites they are talking on how much they love you  
But it all dies on words and they turn their backs on you  
They are heartless and only act to get something in return  
But I love you for who you are, were and will always be  
No matter what mistakes were made for me you are stainless and good  
If someone thinks otherwise they don't matter to me  
You are my world and I wish I could give you more than love  
I wish I could grant you liberty, happiness and health  
But I can't, so I give you a lot of love

* * *

**Okay, how was it? Did it suck? Or just didn't even make sense, please just tell me in a review i will appreciated a lot!**


	2. My heart aches

**Notes: Another kind of poem, I guess i will just keep adding more as i guess inspiration from my life, remember it can be any character from Naruto you like, I don't own those but everything else is my work! Please Read and Review telling me what you think.**

**And this is dedicated to my brother, if you ever read this know i will always be there for you!**

* * *

My heart aches  
I don't know how suddenly everything went wrong  
Just when i thought everything was alright  
When we were having such a great time  
And my heart aches because of that  
I love you with all my heart  
Really, i do and it hurts me to see you like that  
I can't tell you, that you are right  
Why? you may ask  
Is really simple after all  
Because you are wrong and it hurts me to see you fall  
I can't see you fall and tell you it's alright  
I have to tell you what you did wrong  
And you may hate me for that  
But how can i let you fall every time  
Not with the same mistake every time  
I love you with all my heart and it hurts every time you fall  
I fell a knot in my stomach to see you like that  
But what can i do?  
I feel useless every time i see you fall  
Why whenever someone i love suffers I'm useless like that  
I only love truthfully four people in this world  
You are one of them and it makes me suffer to see you like that  
That's the reason I don't love anyone else  
I can't help you in any way and it hurts my heart  
Why does everything always goes wrong?  
Why, when everything was alright?  
Always something breaks my heart  
I always try to ignore everything bad  
I try to make everything better all the time  
But sometimes it just breaks my heart  
I can't help you in any way now  
Not when you don't want my help  
Think about your actions and maybe next time you won't fall  
This may sound selfish but remember every time you fall it hurts me heart  
Always do your best and maybe you won't fall

* * *

**How was this one? I hope you like it. Please review!**


End file.
